


You are the Picture of pure Perfection

by Bookemdanno98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Derek Hale, Sexy Times, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookemdanno98/pseuds/Bookemdanno98
Summary: A Sterek story based off this tumblr Prompt:"I'm a photography student and the light was shining off your hair so perfectly I had to take a picture, and now you've found it online, I'm in trouble now"🐺🐺





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So it's been a long time since I've posted anything but don't worry! I've been writing plenty.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new fic! 
> 
> The story will be explicit so just to warn y'all in advance so you can go back now if you don't like that kind of thing you can click back :)
> 
> I'm planning for it to be around 3-5 chapters long and I have to next written already so I'll be posting it next sunday.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own teen wolf!!
> 
> Any way enjoy!!

**Derek POV:**

It all started out so innocently, a mere moment of time where I felt enraptured to capture it.

The pack had all just left the loft after a meeting on the 'latest monster of the week' and had all left by now.

A family of woodland elves had crossed over the Hale territory just the day before and as an unannounced tresspaser, the pack had instantly thought they meant danger.

In the end the elves just wanted peace and protection and being a dangerous threat was the last thing they wanted.

Apparently the small fairly like creatures had been forced into homelessness after a group of hunters chased them out of their Forrest.

The hunters had wanted to use their wings to crush into dust which they would then use in bullets and injections as it was poisonous to other supernatural creatures.

The large family of elves already lost four family members to the hunters so they fled before more lives could be lost.

They had ended up in Hale territory and now were here, having just been discussed by the pack.

We'd been talking about organising a peace and allying treaty with the elveselves, they wanted peace and we all figure it would be a good move to have them on our side.

After the the pack had gone, Stiles had stayed, lingering around to keep me company which I so was grateful for.

Having him around, talking and laughing kept the loneliness away and always made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I may have been The Alpha of the pack but it didn't always mean I was surrounded by them.

The pack had school and friends, families and other responsibilities they had to deal with too, so sometimes it left me alone in an empty loft.

And on that day, the couples of the pack had gone on a group date and I made sure to stay clear of being inviting, being third wheel with just one soppy couple was enough, let alone four.

Cora and Peter had headed off to do some research in the Hale Vaults, my uncle swearing he could remember my mother having a existing treaty with the elves and figured we could just use that to renew the treaty.

So afterwards Stiles has stayed, saying he had nothing else to do so he offered to stay, which I loved the idea of.

I mean, come on, I get Stiles all to myself, what's not to love?!

Anyway, he had made us a dinner of tomato and Basil sauce served with pasta and chicken before we switched the tv on and settled down on the soft sofas.

We had ended up watching Jurassic Park (which was not one of my all time favourite films… pfft.), as we ate.

By the time the Sun was setting and food had been devoured, Stiles had vacated the comfy sofa for his reading corner just in front of the massive windows towards the back of the loft. The Windows over looked most of Beacon Hills and was always the front seat witness to the Sun disappearing over the horizon.

Stiles had settled himself down there, a fluffy red blanket over his lap, reading in the warmth of the fading Sun.

He had just minding his own business, lost in the world inside his book, entranced by the words he read.

It was fascinating watching him. Some might say I was crazy, that I found someone reading fascinating, but the image of him so chilled and carefree was one of beauty.

The way he felt so relaxed in my presence made me realise just how much he trusted me, how he subconsciously knew I'd keep him safe and the thought was thrilling.

So thrilling infact, my dick had decided to take notice.

He looked so fucking stunning and I couldn't be blamed for ruining the innocent, peaceful moment.

One minute he was sat with his head bent low over his book and the next he was staring off into the distance, his beautiful mind probably buzzing, distracted from the words on the page by a rogue thought.

And then as he moved slighty, adjusting his position with a wiggle of his perfectly perky ass, (which I had totally not oogled to know just how fantastic it was), the light struck him so perfectly he took my breath away.

His whiskey coloured eyes bright with life, shone unrealistically golden and his pale skin glowed so angelically, I found myself surprised he didn't grow a pair of wings to match.

And then just to make it worse the Sun beams seemed to create a halo around his head, reflecting light from every strand of hair and making him look so beautiful. Every strand of hair shone so perfectly, like thick strands of pure gold absorbing the light.

Then suddenly my brain had turned to capturing the moment, a burning need inside me compelling me, convincing me I needed to keep the moment forever.

 The years of being a photography student (which I was still studying because Stiles forced me to transfer to the local college), was suddenly screaming at me to take a picture, to capture the gorgeous creature before me so I could cherish it.

I scramble as quietly as possible to where I'd left my Camera, using my werewolf agility to silently jump over the sofa, quickly snatching up said camera from the coffe table.

I quickly swivel on my toes, praying that in the time it took me to get the camera, Stiles hadn't moved an inch.

I let out a silent whoop of joy when I spot him in the exact same position and I swiftly turn on the camera, taking several images of the human from the angle I was stood.

It showed only his back but by God, was he beautiful all the same.

His brown hair was gleaming as the Sun shone right through the loft, casting his shadow to lay behind him, a perfect contrast to the golden light of his locks.

I tip toe forwards, getting closer pictures before moving to the side, taking a few pictures before making my way to the metal steps which led upstairs, halting half way up and gasping at the sight.

God, I didn't think he could look any more beautiful but in this angle, the Sun seemed to kiss his skin, making his features softer, yet highlighted and sculptured.

His lips looked a rosy pink and I couldn't help think of what I could do with them.

His neck looked long and inviting and my wolf growled in agreement, begging to claim him and leave our mark. So easy, would it have been just to sink my teeth into his delicious skin and claim him as my mate.

Even his hands, with long, slender but strong fingers, looked breathtaking.

I was totally stunned.

How could something so perfect, so beautiful, really exist?

How could he look so delicate and soft yet strong and masculine?

I had truely no clue, but what I did know was that I needed as many pictures of this delicious sight as I could take for this moment was remarkably stunning.

I rapidly take a series of pictures, my dick well and truly throbbing within the confines of my jeans, the rough feel of my boxers doing nothing to help the situation.

Good God, how did Stiles effect me so?

How did he manage to turn me on so much that even him sitting in the sun's light, had me as hard as rock?!

Christ I was so madly and stupidly in love with this man.

And then, so suddenly and swiftly, Stiles seemed to startle out of his own world, looking adorably confused for a second and I couldnt stop myself taking a picture before he seemed to finally realise what he'd been doing and once more he bent his head and resumed his earlier position, sitting silently reading his book.

Even then I couldn't help taking just a few more pictures, still marvelling at the light cascading into his soft hair and admiring his beauty.

Fuck me, Stiles was going to be the cause of my untimely death!

And right at this second the cause would not doubt be to die by blue balls or expiration due to all the blood leaving my brain.

God, I really needed to tend to mini Derek because we of this moment knows hard as rock.


	2. Derek gets frisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is a little horny over Stiles and maybe relieve some of the tension ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As promised another chapter!
> 
> So this chapter is explicit so just a warning before reading!
> 
> I hope you like this as it's my first time writing anything remotely smutty 😂
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I rush up the rest of the stairs, making sure not to make a sound as I stumble gracelessly into my room, quickly closing it with a quiet click before I dive towards my desk and place the camera down.

I simultaneously scramble to rip my jeans away from my body as I use the other hand to lift the lid of my laptop, growling in frustration until I heard the material of my jeans tear before they fell to the floor.

I kick them off while pressing down on the power button of my laptop, thanking everything holy when the screen lit up.

I swiftly connect the camera into my laptop before wriggling out of my tight boxers.

My dick, now finally free, slaps against my stomach, I was so hard and the relief of being out of the confines of my jeans makes me moan in pleasure.

The feeling of my dick slapping against my stomach sent a small twinge of pain through my body, making me shake at the combination of pain and pleasure.

I slouch into my black swivel seat, body trembling with exitement.

I quicky type in my password, logging on to my laptop before I rush to open the files from my camera wanting too desperately see what I had captured.

I click on the first picture I took and I instantly grew harder, if that was even possible.

My dick was twitching with interest as I look upon my mates profile from the back.

His shoulders looked broad and his waist slim.

His hip bones were defined by the jeans he wore and I couldn't help thinking about how they'd feel beneath my hands as I gripped them tight as my cock sank repeatedly into his tight hole.

God the thought alone made my dick drool.

I swiftly wrap my hand around the engorged tip, both teasing myself and soothing some of my arousal.

My hand slowly strokes downwards, my hold light as I bring it back up again, trailing a finger along the sensitive slit as I hiss in pleasure.

I click on to the next picture with my empty hand, all the while, slowly fucked up into my fist.

The next image was just as amazing, the shadow behind him having moved a little which seemed to somehow make his ass look amazing.

He was leant a little forwards so I could just see the roundness of his cheeks snug in his jeans and completely drool worthy.

I could so easily imagine the same position but completely naked with Stiles bent forwards, ass on display, as if an offering before I sink into him.

Fuck.

I tighten the hold on my cock, needing more relief as I stroke from tip to root, flicking my wrist towards the end, precum making it more slick and I moan quietly at the feeling.

I click onto the next image, hips thrusting up as my eyes flash red at the sight before me.

This picture was taken more from the side and his profile looked breathtakingly beautiful.

The red blanket had slipped from his lap, the jeans he wore tight around his legs, leaving nothing to the imagination.

I wanted those long limbs, strong and defined yet slim, wrapped around my waist or perched on top of my shoulders, a reassuring weight as I mated him.

His fingers were clenched around his book and by God was I not thinking about them wrapped around my dick, a tight little hole to fuck.

The speed of my hand increases with each thought of Stiles, becoming desperate for release.

Lastly, I finally scroll to the last few photos and I honestly nearly came then and there from the sight of Stiles' neck stretched and begging to be bitten.

I quickly take a firm grip to the tip of my cock, forcing the uprising orgasm to a swift halt.

I couldn't believe how close I'd come to cuming by just the sight of Stiles' neck!

My eyes quickly make their way back to the image on the screen, hand pumping once more now I knew I had control of my dick, keeping the pace slow to prevent my orgasm coming too fast again.

My eyes as keen and observant as ever hone in quickly on Stiles' lips.

They looked a little wet as if he'd licked over them and God did the sight drive me wild.

The sight of his wet lips led to flashes of dirty images to swarm my brain.

Images of him on his knees before me, wetting his lips, his warm breaths brushing against the tip of my dick, sending shivers of pleasure up my spine.

Then those pink flushed, plump lips would wrap around me, suckling on my tip, licking up my taste before slowly lowering further on my length, taking me into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth, before his cheeks hollowed as he sucked me down.

My hand increases its speed, my mind conjuring such hot scenes that I knew I was on the verge of cuming.

I tighten my fist, trying to simulate the feel of Stiles tight around me just as my mind pictured Stiles swallowing me to the hilt, his nose buried in my pubes as his throat contracts around my dick, his moans low and muffled, vibrating through my hard length.

And then, just like an erupting volcano, cum shot into the air as my orgasm snuck up on me and took over my body.

White spurts of my release land on my panting chest and my heaving stomach, the imagery of Stiles swollowing it down causing another gush of the substance as my dick twitched constantly with wave after wave of pleasure.

Then finally my orgasm seemed to slow and I was left gasping for air as the image of Stiles, golden eyes and beautiful, traveled into my head, licking the remains of cum off of me and smiling sweetly before standing slowly and crawling into my lap.

I could imagine making him cum, wrapping a hand around his dick and brining him to a blissful orgasm.

The thought alone sent a shiver of both arousal and want through my body.

I was aroused at the thoughtof brining my mate pleasure but I longed to have him in my arms afterwards, basking in each others presense.

The vision of Stiles in such an intimate moment felt so real and I could imagine how his body would feel warm and soft against mine, his skin smooth and delicate.

His eyes would sparkle with mischief and love, a gentle smile gracing his luscious lips as he looked up to me.

He would blush a pretty red when I'd tell him he was gorgeous, making him more adorable.

He'd try to deny it but I would insist because he was the most gorgeous creature on this earth.

I closed my eyes as I dreamt of him whispering "I love you" into my chest, kissing my skin before laying his head on my shoulder.

I'd reply quickly with my own "I love you", bending down to steal a sweet kiss before sighing and settling down in my pillows.

And we'd fall asleep like that, with him cudded close, wrapped up in my arms, my hands resting on the dip in his lower back as his body lay across me...

Then, a sudden beep sound from my laptop made me jump up in fright.

I hadn't realised until then that I'd closed my eyes, too lost in my daydream to take notice.

I sigh then.

I just really wanted that dream to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it was, chapter 2!
> 
> Comment below your opinions i want to hear your thoughts on this fic!I
> 
> Please leave kudos and bookmark too!
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next time!
> 
> -Bookemdanno98 xx


	3. How it escalated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes to tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Another Sunday, another update!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf!

I don't know how long I sat there for, in a dazed, post-orgasmic bliss, Cum drying on my skin, but I swiftly become aware of things when I hear a clang of pans downstairs.

I jerk into life, jumping up, cheeks flushed as I scramble towards the en-suit and grabbing a cloth, damping it with hot water before I quickly wipe the evidence of my orgasm off my body.

I throw the cloth into the wash basket and stride hurriedly to my closet, taking out a fresh pair of boxers and pulling them on before putting some soft grey sweatpants over them and throwing on a vest top.

I was just about to walk out of the bedroom to investigate what Stiles was up too, when the light of my laptop caught my sight and before I knew what I was doing I was walking over to the device and settling once more into the seat.

Just looking once more at the last picture of Stiles served to interest my dick and I had to quickly think about Peter kissing Chris Argent to ensure I didn't get hard again.

Most of the time a werewolf's recovery time was amazingly pleasurable but at this second I could really do without a raging hard on.

I shake away my thoughts, turning them back on the pictures.

I didn't quite know how it happened but at one moment I was trying to think bad thoughts to get rid of my arousal and the next I was logging on to my Tumblr account.

Laura had convinced me to start it, telling me it would be a good way to showcase my photography 'skills' and to share my work, an outlet to express what I saw and took pictures of.

She had set it up a couple of years back, unfortunately naming it 'WaitingForMyLittleRed' which she had found absolutely hilarious and laughed every to she saw any of my uploads purely because of the name.

I mostly uploaded pictures of wildlife and ones I'd taken out hiking or when scouting my territory.

Once in a while I would upload a picture of a random people on the street, like an old couple sitting in the park in New York, holding hands and laughing as the old woman leant on him, a true picture of soulmates.

I always kept their faces out of the picture, always capturing picture from behind to conceal people's privacy.

There was some pictures of Laura and some of our friends back in New York, but the thing I was trying to say was that I rarely ever posted pictures of people, It was usually animals and landscapes.

Over the year's I had collected quite the following with over 150k people following my account; apparently I had an eye for beautiful things.

I had no clue what drove me to upload them but before I knew it I was staring at three uploaded pictures of Stiles with the caption:

"I think I found my Little Red "

#Lookathim #IminLove #HeisPerfect #HeIsMyLittleRed #ICantHandleIt 😏😍👅

I couldn't believe I'd done it, I was so shocked by my own forwardness.

What the hell had I just done?!

I contemplate deleting them, but when notifications of people 'Noting' and re-blogging the images started to pop up I quickly decided to keep them up.

People seemed to be really liking them and anyways, no one could actually identify Stiles.

The images were taken from the back or off the side and only people who really knew him could ever identify him and I didn't have to worry about that because no one knew I even had a Tumblr account, Laura was the only one who knew.

It was no big deal,  the pack would never find it and no one else would figure out who Stiles was.

But oh, how little did I know...

I pull the lid of my laptop down and remove any ideas of deleting them before finally making my way downstairs.

I feel a smile grow widely on my face as the scent of Stiles, all cinnamon, Apple's and chocolate mixed so well with the pancakes he was making.

God I loved that fucking man.

He knew exactly how much I loved Pancakes as a late night snack and by the scent of fresh fruit I knew he was making my favourite.

I slowly walk into the refurbished kitchen, heart melting a little at how adorable Stiles looked in the apron Erica had bought him that said 'Stud Muffin', as the man of said affections shimmied around the room, dancing alone to the tune he was softly humming.

"Don't blame it on the sunshine" he sang, waving his arms in an arch formation above his head. "Moonlight" he added, stepping to the side with a slide "Good times" he sang as thrust forwards this time and I choked on the air I breathed in at the sight, my dick once more taking interest as he carries on his performance "Boogie" he ended before carrying on humming, dancing a little jig as he flipped a pancake.

I stood there for at least five minutes, watching, leant on the door frame as he simultaneously danced, flipped pancakes and stacked the cooked ones on a plate.

And then as he turned around to get the fruit he'd cut up on a board he jumped nearly a foot in the air as he finally caught sight of me.

"Jesus fuck Derek! I think I just had a heart attack!" My mate exclaimed, his heart beat a little wild after the fright and I couldn't help chuckle at his reactions.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up big guy! I'll get you back one day! Just you wait!" He added pointing the pancake flipper towards me.

"I'm sure" I reply, walking further into the room towards my mate, loving how well his scent melded with the smell of baking, the sweet mixture really making my wolf stir crazy, wanting to rub itself along the source of the scent and make us smell like him. 

"You laugh now but trust me when I say you won't be when I frighten you so much I'll scare the Alpha out of you" He says, making me roll my eyes with both amusement and fondness.

"I'll hold you to that" I answer whilst stealing a cooling pancake.

"Hey! Get you wolfy paws of my pancakes! You'll get some in a minute!" He gasps at my actions.

"Yeah, but its fun to watch you get all riled up about it" I drawl.

"You sadist!" He shouts, giggling softly and I couldn't help but smile at the sound, my heart jumping and my wolf preening.

The rest of the night went pretty normally, with both of us in blankets eating our pancakes and watching the new season of Supernatural.

It wasn't until the next day, that the fact that I'd uploaded pictures of Stiles finally sunk in when I opened my Tumblr and saw 145 thousand people had left notes on the picture 25 thousand accounts had reblogged it and I had thousands of comments.

Some of the comments were saying how happy they were that I'd found Stiles.

Others were enthusiastic about how perfect Stiles was for modelling.

Many commented on how 'hot' he was (and I felt my wolf growl at those).

Several comments actually made me wolf out with an account called 'GayFantantasieZ' commenting "I'd fuck that twink so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for days".

Let's just say I may have growled and punched a hole through my desk which I had luckily been meaning to swap for a newer one anyway, so no harm no foul.

After a few days, the attention started to die down and I thought that would be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are! Chapter three.
> 
> Please leave a comment below on your opinions!
> 
> Also leave a kudos if you can!💜
> 
> Until next chapter!
> 
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it, chapter one!
> 
> The next one will definitely be more explicit so that's something to look forwards to!😂
> 
> Please leave a comment so I know you've enjoyed!💜
> 
> Kudos's are also appreciated!💜
> 
> Until the next one!
> 
> -Bookemdanno98 xx


End file.
